Things That Start With M
by BryannaB709
Summary: It's Alice's turn to think of things that begin with the letter "m".
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: It's Alice's turn to think of some words that begin with "m". Please read and review!**

 **A/N: I know it's a bit shorter than what I usually write, so bear with me, please!**

Alice and Tarrant walked through the White Queen's garden, exchanging bits of conversation, and laughing, and smiling. They continued through the garden for a while, until Alice said, "Tarrant, I've been thinking of words that begin with the letter 'm'."

Tarrant smiled, and said, "Go on."

Alice smiled, and said, "Marmalade, madness, muchness... " She trailed off, then said, "Marriage."

Tarrant nodded, then stopped walking. He choked, then said, "Matrimony?"

Alice nodded, and Tarrant choked, "Madness!"

He corrected himself, "I mean, there's no one in all of Upperland that deserves your hand in marriage, matrimony, fez."

Alice held his hand, and said, almost in a whisper, "How about someone in Wonderland?"

Tarrant choked for the thrird time in that conversation, and Alice started walking again, and said, "There are lots of words that begin with 'm' including 'marry me?'"

Tarrant passed out.

 **A/N: Ha ha ha! I might write a sequel; if you comment!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland, or Tarrant, or any of their friends. I just like to play with them. :) And I'm sorry if some of you got two notifications about this story, because I kind of borrowed a fragment of someone's story with the whole things that start with "m" thing, and I didn't credit it, and I haven't gotten flamed yet, and I don't really want to, so sorry about that guys! Please R &R! Again, sorry about that! **


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_ Okay, I have had enough followers and reviews, so, well, here's your sequel!

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Alice or any of her friends. :(

 **Things That Start With 'M'**

 **Part Two**

Alice stood in front of the large mirror in her room, modeling her bridal gown to herself.

Butterflies were flying circles in her stomach, although she could have sworn she hadn't eaten any, and her hands were shaking.

She brought her hands up to the edge of her veil, which Tarrant had made for her, and smiled. It really was a lovely thing; framing her face beautifully as it trailed out five feet behind her.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened, making Alice jump a little bit, but Mirana just glided in almost silently.

Mirana was dressed in a slightly more elaborate gown than what she wore every day, with dozens of white roses embroidered into the bodice. She smiled, and placed one of her delicate hands on Alice's quivering shoulder. "Alice, you look lovely."

Alice smiled a little bit, then heard the large organ (?) in the wedding hall begin to play. Mirana gently pushed open the door, then guided Alice to the doors to the hall.

Mallyumpkin was dressed in a small, white flower-girl dress, holding a small basket of white rose petals. She gave a small thumbs-up to Alice, and even shed a few happy tears. Mally walked into the hall, and scattered her petals, then waited at the end of the aisle.

Alice took a deep breath as Mirana handed her her bouquet, a lovely thing with white roses and baby's-breath, all trimmed in thin lace.

The organ began to play again, and Mirana pushed open the doors, then scurried behind Alice to hold her train.

Alice swallowed, then walked into the hall. Mirana walked after her, holding her long train.

The occupants of the pews all stood, and watched nervous Alice march her long way up the aisle.

Straight ahead, she saw Absolem sitting on a Bible, ready to begin the ceremony, and Tarrant was standing to the right of the altar, dressed in a plain, fancy black suit. But she smiled when she saw that he had also wore his trademark hat.

He turned around quickly, and a wide smile broke across his face. (Alice could see that he was also shaking.)

Chessur was floating behind Tarrant as the ring-bearer.

Soft red rose petals were slowly floating down from the ceiling. Alice looked into the rafters, and saw Tweedledee and Tweedledum dropping down small clumps of petals. They saw her looking at them, and waved. Alice smiled, then looked back down the aisle.

She walked up the five steps to the altar, taking Tarrant's hand on the third step. His hand was shaking heavily as she took it, so she gripped it a little tighter.

Tarrant looked at her, and smiled his nervous smile.

Mirana nodded to Absolem, who began the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen, rabbits and fish alike, we are gathered here today for the marital joining of Alice Kingsleigh;"

(At this he gestured to Alice.)

"And Tarrant Hightopp."

(At this he gestured to Tarrant.)

Tarrant turned to face Alice, and held her hands in his, and said in the heavy lisp he always adopted when he was nervous, "I, Tarrant Hightopp, take you, Alice Kingsleigh, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Alice smiled, and placed her hand on top of his, and said in a quivering voice, "I, Alice Kingsleigh, take you, Tarrant Hightopp, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Absolem nodded, and said, "And now, in the power vested in me, by the Kingdom of Marmoreal, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

He turned to Tarrant, and said, "You may kiss the bride."

Tarrant smiled, and wrapped his arms around Alice's waist, bringing her closer for the kiss. Alice smiled, and kissed him back.

A chorus of bells started ringing from what seemed like nowhere, and everyone cheered.

Mally was actually crying happily; Mirana was standing behind Alice, dabbing at her eyes with a hankie; Thackery (the March Hare) had stood up, and was now cheering and yelling; and Nivens (the White Rabbit) was applauding softly with a smile on his face.

All the girls suddenly crouded around the small stairs, looking earnestly at Alice and especially her bouquet.

Alice nodded, and turned around, closing her eyes, and chucking the bouquet over her head.

She was surprised to see that Mirana, who wasn't even close to the group, had absentmindedly caught the bouquet. Mirana blushed, and tucked the bouquet under her arm.

Alice and Tarrant ran down the aisle, and the guests starting throwing rice at them. Alice laughed as Thackery threw a couple of spoons instead.

Mally turned to Chessur, and whispered, "I _told_ you they'd get married!"

* * *

 _A/N:_ I hope this little tidbit satisfied all of you! Please tell me in the reviews! :)


End file.
